


Saved

by That_One_Weird_Guy



Series: A Look Into the Minds of Those Who Reside in Academy City [2]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Drabble, Found Family, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Weird_Guy/pseuds/That_One_Weird_Guy
Summary: Who really saved who on the day that the first ranked esper threw everything away to protect a single little cloned girl?
Relationships: Accelerator & Last Order (A Certain Magical Index)
Series: A Look Into the Minds of Those Who Reside in Academy City [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839490
Kudos: 22





	Saved

He glanced around the alley that they were currently walking through, surveying it with his scathing crimson gaze. It was just meant to be a shortcut home, he reminded himself. Yet no matter how many times he told himself that he still thought he saw flashes of red out of the corner of his eyes. A Tokiwadai uniform wearing body slumped against a wall maybe, or possible a crushed pair of futuristic goggle tainted with blood. He shook his head, that time was long past.

He focused his gaze back ahead before stopping abruptly suddenly feeling ill, after all the blood which flecked the wall was no figment of his imagination. He stared at it. Had he put it there when he had brutally torn apart Sisters for the sake of his own power? He couldn't remember; it had been over 10,000 bodies he'd left behind in dingy alleys like this after all. He felt sick.

A small hand reached up to take his. "'Don't worry Misaka will protect you if anyone tries to hurt us' says Misaka as Misaka secretly hopes that it never comes to that!" declares the little girl at his side who was a more youthful mirror image to the bodies that still haunted him, clearly misunderstanding where his worry about the blood arose from.

He looked down at the girl grinning up at him, the blood forgotten at her words. "Tch. Like a brat like you could do anything against a serial killer, I always have to be there bail you out." he sighs. Despite his harsh words the blood no longer looks as threatening to him, after all he decided long ago on how he would make up for his failings, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

People often wondered why someone with as ruthless a reputation as his would give up everything to save a little girl like the one next to him. The truth was simpler than that. After all it was not the girl who had been saved that day, she had been the one to pull him out of the darkness not the other way around.

He concealed the smile that automatically answered her's by turning his head away. 

"C'mon Brat, Yomikawa is going to burst a blood vessel if we are out any later."

After all she wasn't just the Sister's Last Order, she was also his last chance, his savior just as much as the damn hero was.


End file.
